


Trust (Crowley/FemReader) Smutty Fluffy Drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crowley is a softie in here, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, I'm still getting used to writing again so this might suck, Possible Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Possible spoilers for S12 E 12. Stuck in the Middle (With You)The ending of that episode just gave me so many damn feels and it made me love him that much more





	Trust (Crowley/FemReader) Smutty Fluffy Drabble

“Cass!”

While everyone’s attention was on the miraculously healed angel, my watery eyes snapped in the opposite direction; landing on the king of hell who looked just as amazed as us. I could only imagine the expressions on Sam, Dean, and Mary’s face, and yet in the wonder of it all, no one spoke. My internal crumbling wall of emotions finally broke when those gorgeous hazel eyes peeked my way.

A shaky sob escaped as I broke into a run and barreled straight into Crowley. I couldn’t hug him fast or tight enough to express my internal gratification. The broken spear clattered to the floor before his arms wrapped around me snuggly, pulling my hard against him.

“You’re welcome,” he stated, sarcasm dripping from his gruff voice over head.

Again, no one spoke, and in the silence I became painfully aware of how loud my sobs and sniffles were; how my wet cheeks were smearing tears across his dark shirt.

“Thank you,” I whispered meekly, “Thank you so, so much, Crowley.”

My fingers clutched the loose fabric of his soft shirt at the back when his arms squeezed me a slight bit closer.

“Time to go back to your family, pet,” Crowley murmured, “Celebrate and all that.”

I hesitated, not ready to relinquish my hold on him just yet, but finally let go when one of his hands left my back to smooth down my hair. With eyes surely red and puffy, I pulled away just enough to stare up at him and let the awe fully sink into my heart.

If I wasn’t sure about my love for him before, I knew for certain that it was there now. I’d been questioning myself over it for so long, through the years of watching him grow and change while working with the Winchesters. I noticed things about him that no one else seemed to notice. For being one of the biggest bad guys alive, he had changed so much. He was still a demon, the king of hell, and down right scary, and yet I could see the good in him glimmering like silver in the sunlight. God, I loved him, and I knew it would only get more painful from here on out.

With quaking hands, I stepped onto tiptoe and cupped his bearded cheeks ever so slightly, pulling him down. He looked rather confused but complied to my silent command, tilting his head as if expecting a secret of some sort.

Instead of giving him words as he expected, I let my touches speak for me; pressing a soft kiss to his weathered cheek and resting my forehead against his temple.

“I cannot ever explain how thankful I am to you for this, and for everything else you’ve done for us lately. I know the opinion of a human hunter can’t mean too awful much, but I want you to know that I’m eternally grateful. That, and… and I trust you. I’ve seen you changing, Crowley, even if they refuse to. I know you’re still, well, you… but I also see that you’re not as purely evil as you lead everyone to think.”

He didn’t speak for a few moments, and I nearly withdrew out of fear until he shifted and let his lips crush across my temple lightly.

“That means more than you understand, love,” was all he said before pulling away.

As soon as he was out of my touch, he was gone. A part of my heart ached, having been secretly hoping he’d understand my admission, but I pushed it aside in favor of focusing on the good of the evening.

Dean and Sam were helping the newly healed Cass up to his feet when I turned back to them, and Mary was staring at me with a look I couldn’t understand. Thankfully her attention shifted back to Castiel as he tested out moving around, and I followed suit as I approached the group.

The angel barely withstood my sudden hug ambush as I squeezed around him just as eagerly as I had Crowley.

“Oh, careful, still sore,” he grunted.

“Shit! Sorry, I-“

I felt stupid, having not thought to his injuries just because he was alive, but he quickly quietened my embarrassment with his returned embrace. A sense of peace infiltrated my panic and I relaxed into his hold. For just a moment, everything was okay.

“You called?”

I nearly fell off the bed in shock, a quiet curse leaving my mouth as I barely caught myself in time. Crowley looked very pleased at the reaction but held in all comments when I shot him a little glare.

“Thank you for coming. Uh, please, have a seat,” I offered stiffly, motioning to the bed beside me.

Lifting one brow, he strode forward without hesitation and plopped onto the mattress with ease.

“So I know you can’t have called me for a little chat. What do those imbeciles need now?” he asked sharply.

“I- What? Why would I ask you to come for that?” I questioned in response, drawing back in confusion.

“What else would you invite me for?” he retorted.

Taking in a deep breath and clenching my hands together worriedly, I shifted onto my knees as I faced him and then practically threw myself into his lap before I could second guess it. Thankfully, he caught me with an arm around my waist and helped right me until I sat straddling his lap. It was a compromising position with the skirt I wore, but it assuredly got my message across.

“Y/N?” he asked, with a sudden serious expression.

“Crowley…. I… You… Oh screw it!”

I couldn’t get the words to flow, so instead I smashed my mouth against his. Once again, actions spoke more than words. A heavy groan rumbled against my lips before he kissed back hard, arm squeezing and drawing me against his chest firmly.

The tingling excitement of fear and nerves spun out of control in my chest and I tried to steady my fingers against his broad shoulders, just to send a shudder up my own spine. Even just that small touch of his frame exuded raw power.

Disappointment and surprise flooded my heart as I waspulled back, and he stared at me with something fierce in his gaze when his hands framed my face.

“Not that I’m adverse to the attention, love, but are you for certain this is what you want?” Crowley asked, calloused thumbs stroking over the apples of my cheeks gently.

I nodded as well as I could with my face in his hands and offered him a warm smile, covering his hands with mine.

“I am. I have wanted this for a long time, but I’ve always let fear or “righteousness” stand in the way of asking,” I admitted quietly, “I want you so much, and I also want to show you just how thankful I am for saving and helping us so often.”

Smart as always, he appeared to catch the innuendo and a sly smirk crossed his lips.

“Is that right? And just how do you plan to do that, pet?”

I grabbed his thumbs and gently pulled his hands away, planting a soft kiss on each palm before sliding carefully off of his lap and to my knees on the floor.

“I was thinking something along the lines of this,” I replied as my hands danced up his clothed thighs, “Would that be acceptable?”

“I suppose I could allow it,” he answered.

His muscles tensed noticeably under my hands as I neared his crotch. Biting my lip, I let my eyes drop from his to focus on the task at hand. Unzipping and unbuttoning his slacks, I tucked my fingers inside the waistband and pulled them down, muttering a soft thanks when he assisted with the venture.

My breath caught in shock and delight when I found his cock already half hard and perking the moment his pants slid down his legs.

“Please tell me this is something you’ve done before, darling?” he asked suddenly.

An ungraceful snort escaped as I rolled my eyes up to meet his.

“I’m young but not that young, Crowley,” I retorted, unable to help a little snicker at his implications.

“One has to wonder, with how shy and innocent you are. For all I knew, you could be a blushing virgin.”

I could practically feel the heat radiating off my cheeks under his scrutiny, and I fought to keep from hiding my face because of it.

“No, not a virgin. That’s not to say I’m extremely experienced, but I’ve been with a few men,” I explained, “None quite like you, of course.”

That got a proud smirk, and then he was reaching out and tangling his hand in my hair.

“Well then, show me what you’ve got, love, and we’ll go from there.”

Now that I was in the place I’ve dreamed of being, I was much more nervous than expected. My heart sounded and felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I let my gaze drop back to his dick. I’d always questioned the legitimacy of the story told by everyone, how he had exchanged his soul for an extra three inches below, but now I no longer had to. Not only was he longer than I’d ever expected, the thickness of his cock was almost worrying.

Experimentally, I wrapped my fingers around the base and shifted higher onto my knees, licking from base to head with the tip of my tongue. A pleased shudder left his lips as his fingers flexed in my hair, and I had to smile momentarily at the victory.

Between easy strokes of his length and teasing motions of my tongue, he quickly grew hard under my care. He was large, and it was just as exciting as it was daunting.

I took a breath to ease my nerves and parted my lips to wrap them around his head, instantly being rewarded with a husky moan that made my thighs clench with want. The musky, salty flavor of his precum filled my senses as I sucked as much of him into my mouth as I could. It was awkward at first and I blushed warmly under the sounds that escaped my mouth each time I tried to take more and more in, but I soon gave into the fact that I couldn’t stop them if I wanted to give him all I could. 

“Ooh look at you, Y/N. Cute and sweet, even down on your knees. You are amazing, love.”

His hips jerked up slightly as I suctioned my mouth snuggly around his cock and worked my fist along the lower half I couldn’t fit. I felt the need to really earn that praise; to prove that I wasn’t just a dainty, innocent thing; to prove that I was worthy of him.

It took perseverance and determination, but soon enough I was able to sink down enough to let his head press into my throat.

“Fuck! Mmm, we are very talented, aren’t we? If you keep going, I won’t last much longer.”

I pulled back, gasping in a few deep lungs full of fresh air, then weakly replied, “Come for me then, my king.”

The dangerous flash of red eyes that shone in my direction made my breath stumble and my heart stammer, terrified I had fucked up, until he slowly directed me back to his cock. As I followed his lead and sucked his cock back into my mouth, his eyes returned to normal with an expression I’d never seen on him before.

“My title has never sounded better than coming from such perfect lips.”

A flush covered my face as I realized the look in his eyes was adoration, and butterflies kicked up once more in my chest as he let his head fall back with a low moan. The hand pressed to the back of my head directed my motions faster and I braced for what I knew was soon coming.

Curses, groans, and even a moan of my name spilled from his mouth as he grew impossibly hard in my mouth. I lost myself in the experience and let my eyes shut, focusing solely on his noises and flavor. It was with little warning that he came. Deep and rugged, a snarl reverberated through his body as shot after shot of hot seed filled my mouth. I couldn’t swallow it down fast enough.

My lips were nearly aching when he finally pulled me away by the strands tangled around his fingers, and I hurriedly wiped away the drool and come that had leaked down my chin. As I attempted to fix my appearance, I was interrupted by the impatient tugging on my locks, and I followed his guide until I was straddling his thighs once more.

“You are incredibly beautiful, you know that?” he mumbled, finger tracing a single line along my jaw.

“I- Uuh, thank you,” I stammered, unsure of how to respond. 

A smile unlike his usual sneer crossed his lips and his hand released my hair, just to slide down to the nape of my neck and lead me in closer.

With a sigh, he finally closed the last space between us and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I could hardly contain the emotions threatening to bubble over as I indulged in the overly sweet moment.

He broke the kiss easily and I let my forehead rest against his as I caught my breath.

“Now it’s my turn.”

“Sorry? What do you-“

Instantly I was being flipped airborne, and my back hit the bed dully before he was leaned over me, smirking down with hunger and lust that made me shiver.

“Let your king take a moment to show you his… appreciation… as well.”


End file.
